Zelda: The Story Continues
by tombraiderfan
Summary: This is a story about Link's travelings after the fall of his arch nemisis, Ganondorf.
1. Surprise!

tombraiderfan: Hey everyone!! I am back!! I used to be kathsbf but my account had some problems. Well I am deciding to write about one of my favorite video games, Zelda. Note, I do NOT own any of these characters. I am writing this with the help of my girlfriend, kath14. Here we go!!!  
  
Kath14: Hello!!?? What am I, chop-liver? Are you going to introduce me?  
  
Trfan: Ummm.smart one.I just said that you were my girlfriend.  
  
K14: Oh.well, continue then.  
  
~~~~~ZELDA~~~~~  
  
One stormy night, while sitting under a tree in the Hyrule field with Epona, Link ponders the thought of Ganondorf still being alive, the unnaturally green-pigmented grass in front of him swaying in the light breeze that accompanied the storm.  
  
Link- *shivering* Epona.we have got to find some shelter before we catch our death out here. Do you think that Ganondorf could still be alive? Aww who am I kidding? I killed him. He has to be dead.  
  
Epona neighs and bucks up in the air, landing with a *thud*. After that last thud, Link abruptly stands up, causing Epona to back up a little out of fright. Instead of getting mad at her, Link straddles her and rides her towards Karikio Village, in-search of shelter.  
  
Link- Ok, Epona. Don't stop. Ok, or you can ignore me. Go!! Come on Epona, girl.  
  
Right at the little stone bridge where the steps to Karikio Village are located, Epona stopped, because on account of the fast moving water of the tiny, now big, stream, or river now, has flooded.  
  
Link- Ok, Epona, listen to me. We are going to have to jump it. On the count of three, 1.2.3!!!!! *Huh* Good job!!!  
  
Link gave Epona a few pats on the neck and hurried along, up the stairs, up the next flight, and past the few deku-babas, and entered the town. Link looked around for Impa. He knew that Impa went back to her home village and lived there after the rise and fall of Ganondorf, because then she knew that Zelda was now safe. Coincidentally, lightning randomly strikes Impa's house. Luckily, Impa has a special kind of roof and the roof did not catch on fire.  
  
Link- Impa! Impa! It's me, Link! Can you here me?  
  
At that moment, Link saw a figure move to the front window and look out. After getting a little closer, he saw that Impa had heard him. She was waving at him.  
  
Impa- Come on in! What do you think that you are doing out there in the cold?! Put Epona out in the chicken pen. She will stay. There are no chickens out there now and you look like you need some.  
  
Link- Thanks Impa, but I am fine. I just wanted to see if I could take shelter here until the storm dies out!  
  
Link rides Epona around to the side of the house and gets off her.  
  
Link- Epona, you are such a good horse. You are lucky that Impa has a roof over this chicken pen. See ya soon!  
  
Link runs off around to the front of the house while talking to Epona, so his words slowly dies out and gets over powered by the rain. He walks into the house through the front door and sees none other than.Zelda herself.  
  
Trfan- Ok everyone. I hope that you like the story so far.  
  
K14- Yeah. Like it or else. Just kidding. Had ya fooled didn't I? ^____^  
  
Trfan- KK ( her nickname) just be quiet.  
  
K14 goes off into a corner and goes into denial.  
  
Trfan- Ok, don't ask. Please post reviews on the 1st chapter and the chapters to come. I would really appreciate it. I don't know about KK. She might still be in denial by the time I write another chapter. Bye for now!!! 


	2. The Revealing Conversation

Trfan- Ok everyone!! Hi! Hi!! I said hi!!!  
  
K14- Ok, ok, ok. You don't have to scream. We all see ya!!  
  
Trfan- Well, I am just getting peoples' attention. Anyways, as you can see, which I never thought it possible, KK is out of denial. A few minutes after I left everyone, I found out that it was just gas. She had cramps, and everything.  
  
K14- Ha, ha, ha. Just write your dang story.  
  
Trfan- Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a wad. Here we go with Chapter 2 of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~Zelda-Ch. 2~~~~~~~~  
  
Link- Zelda!! Wha---What are you doing here?  
  
Princess Zelda had a horror struck look on her face. A look that was frightening to Link. Like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
Zelda- I thought you were---I've heard stories that you were---dead.  
  
Link now understood why Zelda had the look she had. He had heard the stories. Ever since Link defeated Ganondorf, he tried to stay low, you know, undercover, unable to be seen, by hiding in the forest where he grew up as a child.  
  
Link- Oh, Zelda. How could you be so gullible? I went back to the forest after the battle and I have stayed there. I thought of coming back to the newly built castle, you know, just to check it out. However I had second thoughts. I decided to stay and keep Saria company.  
  
Zelda- Really!? I was really scared. I came back here to find shelter from the storm. I woke up one foggy morning and was determined to find you. I couldn't bear it any longer!! I had to find you and tell you that I---  
  
Link- Love you!! I love you Zelda. I went out looking for you, too. I got stuck in that storm out there. It is terrible out there! It's fate!! We were meant to be together.  
  
Zelda stood there in awe. Simultaneously, both Zelda and Link turned to Impa, Zelda in tears, and Link almost in tears. Impa was making really wired noises. Kind of like snorts mixed in with soft, delicate cries.  
  
Zelda- Oh, Impa! Don't cry.  
  
Impa- it is just such a wonderful moment!!!  
  
Link and Zelda- Awwww!!!! Impa- ~sniffling~ Carry on.  
  
Zelda- Well, now that we both poured our hearts out to each other, will you tell me where you are now going?  
  
Link- Well I, I, I, am going to see some of my old friends.  
  
Zelda- Can I come with you ? Please!! Please!!!  
  
Link- Well I don't know. I say yes, totally!! However, there is one little minor problem. I am married in the Zora's Domain. I am married to the princess there, named Princess Ruto.  
  
Zelda looked at Link and scowled.  
  
Zelda- You tell me this now?! After I express my feelings for you?!  
  
Link- Now, now, now Zelda, listen to me. Remember how I had to get the Sapphire Ruby for you? Well that was the jewel of the princess to give to whomever she was going to marry. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I had to get the stone!!  
  
Zelda- Sorry, just please stop yelling at me. I perfectly understand.  
  
Link- Ok, thank you. So whatever happens, I love you and you can't let Princess Ruto know. She will kill you and then come after me.  
  
Zelda- Right!! Impa, will you do me a huge favor and tell the guards and the staff at the castle that I will be gone for a while.  
  
Impa- Anything for you, Princess Zelda. I will do this right away. I wish you and Link the best on both your traveling and in your relationship. Bye now! ~sniff~  
  
At the moment, Impa takes a little, pebble-sized, shiny ball out from her back pocket, and slams it down on the ground in front of her. There was a blinding flash and then a deafening sound. She was gone.  
  
Link- Shall we head off to see Darunia, the king of the Gorons?  
  
Zelda- Sure!! Trfan- KK? KK? KK!!!  
  
K14- If you are going to insult me, I am never coming back!!! (yelling from across the hall)  
  
Trfan- Ok then, see ya next week!! I just wanted to know if you found anything up there.  
  
K14- What!?  
  
Trfan- Is it true?! Is there really gold up there?  
  
K14- ~acting oblivious~ What do you mean? Oh, Trfan, you're going to get it!! You weren't supposed to be looking. I looked to see if the coast was clear first, then I would pick my nose.  
  
Trfan- Sorry, but you know I just have to let the world know about it. Anyways I will get back to you all next chapter and I have to go really fast and run down the block to get away from KK and the Sunday edition of the newspaper. See ya soon!!! 


	3. Departure and Suspicions

K14- Hey everyone!! You are probably wondering where Trfan is. Well, he can't come to the computer right now. He's, uh, busy? Yeah, that is right. He is busy.  
  
Trfan- (In the background) ~muffled~ Elph ee!! Elph ee!!  
  
K14- That is just, the, uh, cat. Yeah, the cat in the background. Anyways, to change the subject, here is chapter 3!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ZELDA Chapter 3~~~~~~~~  
  
After the plans have been made, Zelda and Link reside alone in the empty house that belongs to Impa. They decide to go out the next morning and head off for the summit of Death Mountain to see how King Darunia is doing.  
  
That night, Link and Princess Zelda go into a great nights slumber. Link on the couch and Zelda in Impa's bed. Link slept on the couch because Impa had one thing that Link didn't like. Impa didn't have the best smell. I mean come on. Impa spends her days and maybe some nights with chickens, doing yard work, doing house work, that sort of things. Link can't blame her; he is out in the fields all day. However, he just can't stand the smell. Zelda can, though. She is with Impa a lot, so Zelda is used to it.  
  
The next morning, the two rise with smiles, and are ready to go.  
  
Zelda- I feel great!! I am totally psyched for this new adventure.  
  
Link- Well I am too, but you know all we are doing is saying hi to a few old friends.  
  
Link turns around and continues packing his back pack that he started packing after eating Cheerios that he found in Impa's cabinets.  
  
Zelda- ~mutters under her breath~ Yeah, sure. That is what you think.  
  
Zelda looked like she wasn't a princess. Almost like she had a plan. She knew something that Link did not. Only time will tell.  
  
5 minutes later, Link turns around and finds Zelda staring at him.  
  
Link- Are you all packed? I am.  
  
Zelda- Yes. I am ready. I have been ready for about 3 minutes. I just want to let you know that whatever happens on this trip, you will still love me.  
  
Link- Ok, I will. ~sounding like he is suspicious~  
  
There was a long pause. An awkward silence came upon them.  
  
Link- Ok, lets get going, shall we?  
  
Zelda- Sure!!  
  
They picked up their backpacks and walked out the front door. At this very moment, Link had a very bad feeling. It was almost like something bad was going to happen. He didn't like it.  
  
Zelda- Link? What is wrong?  
  
Link- Nothing. I am just, excited.  
  
Zelda- Wait!!  
  
Zelda turned and ran back to the house and grabbed a piece of grass, a stone, and a stick. She ran back to Link, who was almost at the gate separating Karikio Village and Death Mountain Trail.  
  
Link- What was that all about?  
  
Zelda- Just in case anything happens, we will always have something to remind us of both Impa, and where we officially met in the bonds of love and harmony.  
  
Link- Good idea! However, what possibly could go wrong?  
  
They both turned and continued their journey up Death Mountain trail, Zelda with a hidden smirk on her face. They both looked ahead and saw what they have to face, and then reassured each other that they could do it. Love, something that brings to people with strong feelings toward one another together. They had a difficult journey ahead of them, but the thing that is going to help them persevere and to stay together, is love.  
  
Trfan- Hello I am back. KK, who I almost killed after she finally gave in to untying me from the bedpost and taking the duck tape off my mouth, is not here right now. She is fixing the bedpost that I almost broke using only my toenails. How I did it, don't ask me. Well I hope that the story is interesting so far. I will try and keep a constant timeframe where I can continue to write and update this story. Please give me some reviews and tell me how you think of it. No flames please. Thanks!!! 


	4. The Horrible Accident

K14- Ok, that is just gross!  
  
Trfan- What now? I told you not to look in the mirror ever again. I said just to take my word for it. You know what happened last time. I fell in so many holes, broke so many bones, etc., etc., for seven straight years!!  
  
K14- That is just mean!!  
  
Trfan turns and faces KK in his chair and KK finds out that he was talking on his cell phone.  
  
Trfan- Ok.. all right.. try hard.. Bye. Oh KK, when did you get here?! Ewww!!! What is that gross thing on the computer?  
  
K14-o\___/o  
  
~~~~~~~~ZELDA: Ch 4~~~~~~~~ Warning: Death of a MAJOR character. If you don't want anyone to die, then don't read this chapter.  
  
Zelda and Link continue their way up Death Mountain Trail when all of a sudden, the ground started to shake, and colossal rocks fall from the once a placid blue sky, unexplainably.  
  
Link- Run!! Look there is a small cave up ahead!! We have to get into it, QUICK!!  
  
Link runs into the cave and after about 5 seconds, he realizes that Zelda wasn't with him anymore. He peaks his head around the corner of the cave and sees the most horrible sight ever. Zelda was laying face down on stone trail.  
  
Link- Zelda!!! Oh god! Please don't be dead!! Please don't be dead!  
  
Link ran back as fast as he could to Zelda, using his shield to block the rocks that randomly still fall from the sky. He picks up Zelda, thinking, "She is so light," and runs back to the cave, getting hit with tiny rocks, because of the un-ability to use his shield.  
  
When they get back into the cave, Link pulls a canteen out of his backpack, which is luckily cold, since they left the house not to long ago. He poured out some of the chilly water onto Zelda's face which happened to have a few scratches on it from the rocks.  
  
Link- Zelda? Honey?! Can you hear me? Please wake up!!  
  
Zelda, very faintly and slowly, opens her eyes and starts to sit up.  
  
Link- No, no, no. Baby, you need to stay down.  
  
Zelda- No, need to up.  
  
Link- Huh? No stay down.  
  
Zelda- Feel fine. Me get up.  
  
Link- Honey, you can't even talk right, and you expect that you can get up and walk up a mountain? No, we are staying here until you look 100% better that you do now.  
  
Zelda- Do we have to. Me feel perfect.  
  
Link- YES!! If you don't then I will carry you back to Impa's house.  
  
Zelda gave a horror struck look facing Link.  
  
Zelda- Ok, stay I will be.  
  
Link looks at Zelda with the utmost confusion and shakes his head, clearing the confusion out of his mind. They lay back on the ground and Link gives Zelda a soft kiss.  
  
Link- I love you and I hope that you feel better.  
  
However, Link realizes that he is talking to none other than the dead corpse of his beloved.  
  
Link- Oh, god!!  
  
Trfan and Kath14 crying and sobbing furiously.  
  
Trfan- *screaming* Why!? Why did she have to go and die!?  
  
K14- I don't * sniff * know!!  
  
Trfan- Oh well, * sniff * * sniff *, we will move on. Anyways, * sniff *, I found out what that thing was on the computer. It was a picture of what is supposedly KK's insides. Nasty!!  
  
K14- Hey yours look the same.  
  
Trfan- º___º  
  
K14- Ha! Can't think of a comeback can ya? Huh? Huh?  
  
Trfan- Well, no but, you, you , you have a booger hanging from your nose.  
  
K14- What? Oh thanks. (KK slurps the booger right out of her nose and disposes of it in her own natural way).  
  
Trfan- Ok, gross. However, moving on. We will get back you to all next chapter. I am now going to go and teach KK some manners, * smacks his fist into his other hand *, you know, for embarrassing in front of the whole world. I mean come on, I sit next to the person I call my girlfriend in most of my classes. YUCK!! BYE!! 


End file.
